1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to communications systems in the optical spectrum, and more particularly to such a system having characteristics useful in amusement park shooting gallery applications using light guns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art optical communications systems are responsive to continuous light and the receivers in such systems are subject to being triggered by spurious or random light. Other systems which use pulsed light in the visible spectrum have disadvantages for certain applications when it is not desirable to see the transmitted light.
For particular applications, such as the use of a light gun for amusement park shooting galleries, such prior art systems have further disadvantages in that a continuously generated light beam, pulsed or not, permits the shooter to hunt around the target with the beam on until the target is hit.
Thus, for particular applications, such as light guns for shooting galleries, there has long been a need for a system which permitted the transmitting gun to emit optical energy for only a brief period of time when the trigger was pulled and a receiving target which would not be responsive to spurious light. The present invention satisfies that need.